The invention relates to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly, a means of securing a current transformer to the interior of the machine's housing.
Current transformers are typically used in three-phase machines to measure the current in each of the three-phase neutral leads of the main stator coils. In prior art dynamoelectric machines such as AC synchronous generators utilized in aircraft, the methods used to attach current transformers to the interior of the generator housing often give rise to a number of problems. For example, the current transformers are normally attached to the interior of the generator housing by means of a screw or a bolt which penetrates the housing of the generator, resulting quite often in leakage of cooling oil from the interior of the housing in those generators that utilize oil spray cooling. In addition, securing the current transformer by means of a screw or bolt that penetrates the housing can potentially result in a safety hazard since the mounting screw is frequently in contact with substantial electrical potentials from within the machine.